The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Aug. 20, 2009, the filing date of the international patent application PCT/EP2009/006033.
The present invention relates to a method for automatically producing a defined face opening, in underground coal mining, during longwall mining operations having a face conveyor, disk shearer loader as an extraction machine, and a hydraulic shield support.
One problem with automatically controlling longwall mining operations, not only in the direction of mining but also in the direction of extraction of the disk shearer loader, is, for example, on the one hand to produce an adequately large face opening in order to ensure the passage of the longwall equipment, for example without collisions between disk shearer loader and shield support frames as the disk shearer loader passes by, and on the other hand to keep the amount of waste rock as small as possible during the extraction work, accordingly, limiting the extraction work as much as possible to the seam layer without cutting too much country rock along with it. The deposit or seam data that is practically available prior to the extraction concerning the seam thickness, the level of the footwall or overlying stratum, and the presence of saddles and/or troughs not only in the direction of mining but also in the longitudinal direction of the longwall equipment, in other words in the direction of extraction of the disk shearer loader, are too imprecise in order therefrom to support an automated control of the extraction and support work.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of the aforementioned general type by means of which, on the basis of the data obtained at the longwall equipment, to enable an automation of the extraction and support work with respect to the production of a defined face opening.